Heart
The , known simply as , also known as , is the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, as well as the deaths of Tenjuro Banno and Krim Steinbelt, although he has a personal revenge against Banno. After Brain's death, he and Medic join forces with the Kamen Riders to stop Banno from summoning the 2nd Global Freeze. Though Banno is defeated, it costs the lives of both Chase and Medic, leaving Heart as the last remaining Roidmude in existence, resolving to settle his conflict in a final battle with Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Heart, , **Super Evolution: Heart, , *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed businessman *Destroyed by: Mortally wounded (heart damaged) by the Sigma Circular (body and Core) Character History Past Originally the Roidmude 002, when Banno's research on the Roidmudes hit a dead end, he asked for Krim's help as he gave them the Core Driviars, saving him in the last moment. Later, 002 was forced to copy the appearance of the investor who refused to fund Tenjuro Banno's research. This appearance made him a target to Banno's experiments as he gets his revenge by torturing Heart as if he were the actual investor, but was rescued by Krim Steinbelt, Banno's colleague, whom ceased their partnership after witnessing his insanity. 002 and other two Roidmudes were installed with an evil chip, which not only gave him the negative emotions of human beings but also made him evolve through said emotions. Thus, they killed their creators Banno and Krim (ironically, his rescuer) after their awakening. To ensure that Banno's torture would not be forgotten, 002 retained the human form he had copied. During Global Freeze, Heart, alongside numerous other of his Roidmude brethren were defeated by Protodrive. However, Medic, with her unique ability to restore Roidmude bodies, allowed Heart to evolve into the Heart Roidmude where he defeated Kamen Rider Protodrive. From there, he worked together with Freeze and Brain to experiment on Protodrive, stripping him of his memories and free will with the new persona known as Chase. Present He was first seen after Roidmude 029 was defeated by Drive as Heart gives the Roidmude a Viral Core to form a new body. He and Brain were more than content with sitting in the background, though inwardly, Heart fostered a deep rage and grudge against the current Drive when Roidmude Cores were getting destroyed, which reached a fever pitch during Volt's plan , prompted his inclusion into the fight and led to Krim ordering Drive and Kiriko to run immediately upon his appearance. After his near-death experience when saved by Chase before the Dead Zone initiated, Heart weakened slowly with his newly revived comrade, Medic healed him, though the process took some time. After fully healed, Heart tried to enter the battle again with Chase but Drive quickly called Deco Traveller to delay them, allowing him and the new Rider, Mach to escape. Heart appeared again in his Dead Zone state, overpowering Mach until Drive Type Dead Heat overpowered him and threw him off. After Medic announced that Drive must be annihilated quickly for him having defeated a lot of Roidmudes, all of them (minus Brain) murdered humans that past Roidmudes used as templates for their disguises to lure the Tire Exchange Shift Cars which Medic captured and enslaved. After Heart delayed Mach, Drive was left to face an upgraded Mashin Chaser and the enslaved Shift Cars alone. Mach in the end was forced to lend Shift Dead Heat to Drive at the cost of his own safety. When Roidmude 089 ("Doctor D") hosted a brief alliance with the remnant terrorist organization, Shocker, as well as from a parallel Earth, Heart congratulated his 'new friend', the Youkai page , on his fruitful gathering of human fear, only for Kyuemon to reject Heart's friendship, refering to the Roidmudes as 'mechanical puppets'. This offended Brain, rebuking by calling him a repulsive monster, with Medic telling Brain to calm himself while Heart noted that from the humans' point of view themselves as Roidmudes would indeed appear to be monsters. Later on, at their hideout, Heart was alerted by Brain to a which he saw charging past the window. With him and Medic missing the sight, Medic said Brain was being silly again while Heart suggested he get some rest, to which Brain figured that Heart was probably right as the rest of the ' set off to fight Kyuemon's Giant Roidmudes. With 001's death, Heart was later upgraded by Medic, whom granted him the ability of Super Heavy Acceleration. After weakened Dead Heat Mach as he was about to retrieve the tablet, he was attacked by a revenged Banno. Heart later achieves the Super Evolution State and reveals his past to Shinnosuke and Go, sparing them when Banno and Roidmude 004 kidnapped Mr. Belt. Heart would later appear to protect Medic against Banno, but ultimately loses Medic due to Brain giving her up and was reprogrammed to absorb excess amounts of energy into her body and warping her freedom. When Brain "betrays" Heart, Heart is infuriated, shocked that his closest friend would betray him. However, Brain ultimately saves Medic at the cost of losing his own life, causing Heart and Medic to swear vengeance on Banno, only for 004 to allow him to escape as he self-destructs in an attempt to wipe out all of his master's enemies in one single blow. .]] However, Heart and Medic are saved along with Drive and Chase when Mach takes it upon himself to take the brunt of the shockwave, forcing everyone out of the way. With Banno taking the SSDC as a base to complete the Sigma Circular, Heart and Medic follow the path set by the three Kamen Riders who managed to penetrate Banno's protective barrier. They make their appearance as they save the three imobilized Riders from Banno's killing blow, with Heart giving Go his thanks specifically. Confronting Banno, Heart notes that, having already killed him once, he can give him a fate worse than death by destroying his machine, thus ruining his aspiration to rule humanity. Seeing the prospect of this making Banno visibly uneasy, Heart tells Shinnosuke that they are on the same side now as all five transform to fight Banno and his Reaper Legion Roidmudes. Soon after, Heart and Medic accompany Shinnosuke in heading off to destroy the Sigma Circular, as Go tells him to express his thanks by allowing him to deal with Banno alongside Chase. After managing to get past the barrier, he, Medic and Drive destroy 081, 101 and 105, but unfortunetly Medic is unable to heal them, leaving him and her as the last of their kind. He tells Shinnosuke they will have their final battle, but not before he learns of Chase's death from Shinnosuke. He and Drive proceed to the Sigma Circular, however Medic is unable to follow them. Medic does show up and manages to heal and injured Shinnosuke, but it does end up using the last of her powers and killing her, much to Heart's anguish. The two manage to destroy the Sigma Circular, however Shinnosuke started to faint as he falls out of the SSDC and ends up being separated from Mr. Belt. Heart attacks Shinnosuke once he regains consciousness and denies the chance to co-exist with humanity. Before he can attack Shinnosuke, Heart's injuries from the final attack on Sigma catch up to him. In the end, he wishes Shinnosuke to remember the Roidmudes as he dies peacefully after at least gaining a new human friend. Chou Movie War Genesis Heart returns alongside Brain and Medic in a black form. Personality As his name implies, Heart portrays small empathetic traits like calling Roidmudes his friends and giving destroyed ones new Viral Cores. However, his personality shifts to that of a merciless killer, as seen when killing his creator turned torturer, Banno then ironically his rescuer, Krim Steinbelt. Heart appears to have a grudge against humans, primarily mostly against Drive and Krim to the point where he would activate Dead Zone, a risky move to end the Kamen Rider's life. According to Chase, his reason of hating humanity was because of Banno's abuses on him in 15 years ago. Heart greatly values his fellow Roidmudes, including Chase, preventing Brain from disposing him after the former realized that he was once a Kamen Rider. After Chase appears to be destroyed, he is overcome with sadness despite Medic telling him that he was disposable and wasn't part of the Promised Number to begin with. After learning Chase was still alive, he took a visit to him. He realized that Chase was lost in finding his way. Despite knowing that Chase might rebel against him again, he told Chase to decide his own way and gave him back the prototype Speed Shift Car. He even sadly bid farewell to Chase after learning that he wanted to return as a Kamen Rider. He soon scolded Medic for destroying her fellow Roidmude who she thought useless when he finally found out the truth of the sudden abnormal decreasing number of his allies. According to Freeze, Heart's special emotion is "joy", and Heart himself believes that he had already found the key person needed to unlock his evolution, wrongly thinking it to be Chase, and later assuming it to be Drive. His other emotion is "wrath", as Banno is his primary enemy. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= ::Thanks to the retooling made by Medic, Heart is now able to induce an improved version of Heavy Acceleration like Chase. It can be produced in an area by channeling it through his fist and slamming it into the ground. Unlike normal Heavy Acceleration, the affected area is visible as a red corona surrounding the density-shifted area. Also, this version completely freezes normal humans and even normal Rider forms such as Type Speed in place, allowing Heart to bludgeon his foes into submission with no chance of retaliation. Humorously enough, ordinary Roidmudes are also not an exception from this case, as Brain is also affected by this, causing him to nearly suspended in the mid air. Both Shift Formula and Dead Heat is capable of moving within the affected area thanks to its enormous power, but even as Type Dead Heat Drive or Deadheat Mach, it leaves them feeling sluggish and unable to fight effectively. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to increase his combat prowess, where its highest degree can cause an explosion while damaging himself in the process. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. ;Energy Blast :Using the energies produced in Dead Zone, Heart can create destructive energy blasts. ;Heat Absorption :Heart can absorb heat from any substances, used once to stabilize Reaper Legion member Roidmude 041 from the effects of an incomplete Honfleur's Dusk. ;Adaptation :Boasted to Shinnosuke as his true power, Heart possesses the ability to surpass an opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over even Type Tridoron. :;Strength Empowerment ::Heart Roidmude possesses incredible strength that allow him to "kill" Protodrive barehanded. Yet, he grows stronger compared to his days in the Global Freeze, now being able to outmatch Drive Type Deadheat and/or Deadheat Mach. As his name implies, this technique was made by sending a large impulse throughout his body like a beating heart. :;Enhanced Durability ::Heart Roidmude's body can sustain numerous assaults, examples from Drive Type Speed Shadow's attacks and even firearm. He is also able to resist huge impacts, like those of Drive Type Deadheat's Dead Zone-powered fist, which only sent Heart crashing a nearby hill than killing him. ;Supernatural Leap :After raising his level of capacity, Heart can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. ;Illusionary Environment :Heart Roidmude is capable of changing the appearance of his environment via illusions. ;Happiness Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Heart's case, he can empower himself with joy emotions. - Super Evolution= Once empowering himself with happiness, Heart receives his own Super Evolution. *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Happiness Empowerment :Heart can empower himself with happy emotions and beyond. ;Energy Wave :Heart can release a powerful golden wave of energy that can hit his opponents at a wide radius. ;Enhanced Durability :Heart's golden hide is capable of resisting attacks, even the strongest like Drive Type Tridoron's Trailer Big Impact. Appearances: Episodes 38-47 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Heart is portrayed by . As Heart Roidmude, his suit actor is . Conception Like the other Roidmudes, Heart was designed by Takayuki Takeya. In his concept art design, Heart has a wing-like part on his left shoulder which resembled an aorta of a human heart. Notes *Coincidentally, Heart's low-class form is based on a spider, the first monster the original Kamen Rider defeated. *Heart's suicidal Dead Zone attack could be a reference to a dangerous disease, , also known as heart attack, where it delivers shock and sudden chest pain to it's patient and worse, death. *Before Type Dead Heat made its debut, some fans speculated that Shift Dead Heat would be or would come from Heart's heart, as Shinnosuke mentioned "dead heat race" during his fight with Heart in episode 10. However, this was merely coincidence, as the "dead heat race" he mentioned in that situation was referring to both of them dying, and Shift Dead Heat is made by Professor Harley, then given to Rinna for further adjustments. **It could also be foreshadowing to Shinnosuke's fight against Heart as Type Dead Heat in its debut appearance. *Drive Type Technic's act of accelerating Heart's Dead Zone explosion could be a reference to , a process in which an electronic device gives an electric shock to the heart. *Heart's feelings about friends is a bit similar to Kamen Rider Fourze s main protagonist, Gentaro Kisaragi. They both feel depressed when a beloved friend of theirs is lost. But while Gentaro wants to make friends with both allies and villains, Heart only sees Roidmudes as his friends. *Heart bears homage to from in that: **Both have the heart-shape motif. **Both have the empowerment of happiness. **Both are friendly to their allies. *Heart is the last Spider-Type Roidmude, as well as the last Roidmude overall, to perish. *Heart follows the tradition of red-colored villains whom had the ability to adapt into an opponent's attack once experiencing it and later rebelling against their bosses to fulfil their own agenda. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost (flashback) *''Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *'' '' *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis'' External Links *TV Asahi's site on Heart Category:Roidmudes Category:Generals Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Spider Monsters Category:Organ Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Antivillains Category:Drive Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Last Monster